In today's mobile-device connected world, people carry their network devices through several different data networks during their daily travels. There are many places and opportunities for devices to connect to the Internet and communicate. From Wi-Fi networks at home, to a 4G or LTE cellular network in cars or on buses, to Wi-Fi hotspots in coffee shops or shopping malls, to secure Wi-Fi corporate networks in offices, or even physical Ethernet connections, devices are continually utilizing various network connections available in several mediums, across wide physical environments. Yet, communications are still inherently unreliable, in the sense that, for example, once you leave a WiFi hot spot, any data transfer in progress terminates.
There remains a need for improved reliability in wireless network communications.